Mírame
by Dryzella
Summary: Un rubio ha captado la atención de Sirius. ¿La estrategia de éste? Ignorarlo completamente. Sirico. Raitng: MA


_**Advertencias:** Lemon explícito, Slash/yaoi, AU (sucede en un mundo sin magia)._

_

* * *

  
_

**01**

Para Sirius era fácil pensar en la persona que le gustaba. Era un rubio de porte elegante, que se la pasa más tiempo admirando a los hombres a su alrededor que concentrándose en hacer ejercicios y de vez en cuando les dedica una sonrisa al pasar. A veces lo veía intercambiar números telefónicos con otros, y en días en los que ha asumido que la finalidad de un gimnasio no es precisamente conquistar, sudar sin camiseta, mostrando un sudor brillante sobre la piel pálida y el cabello tentadoramente revuelto; de alguna manera conservaba la elegancia aun entonces y era toda una aparición presenciar la mezcla de salvajismo masculino y donosura cuando sonreía.

Luego de unas semanas de observarlo desde la distancia, Sirius decidió que definitivamente le gustaba. No sabía su nombre ni nada de él, pero sí que solía prestarles más atención a los hombres de cabellos oscuros y cuya musculatura sea evidente aunque no excesiva. Tal cual era su caso, de modo que se sintió en confianza.

Por lo general su estrategia era simplemente aguardar a recibir tres sonrisas apreciativas antes de acercarse a iniciar una conversación y lograr que el otro sugiera entregarle su número, pero había visto que el rubio (o el tipo al que daban ganas de contradecir sólo para averiguar cómo era cuando no resultaba ser el rey del universo, misterio que le intrigaba) usaba una parecida y no le gustaba repetir. No por nada se había negado a llevar adelante los negocios familiares, que habían sido exactamente los mismos desde hace quién sabe cuantas generaciones; Sirius prefería innovar.

Empezó sutilmente, sólo para tantear el camino. En lugar de ejercitarse en las caminadoras en el otro extremo del edificio se trasladó a las pesas más próximas a su objetivo. Únicamente se dedicó a lo suyo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, y supo contener su sonrisa satisfecha cuando se percató de que se había ganado una mirada de curiosidad por parte del rubio. Le costaba mantenerse indiferente porque había pensado en la situación pero no se había imaginado lo bien que se sentía pensar que debía ser el primero que no se le quedara viéndolo, aunque fuera forzadamente. Continuó con su secuencia de ejercicios por otros diez minutos y luego se retiró a los baños para cambiarse, como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.

Sabiendo que había plantado la duda acerca de si era heterosexual, al día siguiente desplegó todo su encanto para atraer a los muchachos más cercanos al rubio y no le importó no disimular su fascinación por ellos en frente suyo, sin mirarle en ninguna ocasión. Sirius se había sentido inspirado al pensar en el doble juego; por un lado le hacía saber en qué acerca jugaba y por otro se había ganado la atención del rubio, que sin duda se habrá extrañado de que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Conciente de que su propio ego no era precisamente del tamaño no le costaba discernir tal característica en otros y por eso había escogido herir el del otro, así se aseguraba de dejar una huella más efectiva que la que sería el mostrar simplemente lo bueno que estaba.

Al cabo de unos tres días siguiendo el mismo plan, supo que el rubio no sólo lo había visto si no que le había afectado. Y si no era así, que Dios fuera a decirle que era mera coincidencia que ahora se paseara ante sus narices desnudo de la cintura para arriba y quisiera encantar un tanto lejos de él, como si quisiera dejarle en claro que tampoco le interesaba. La idea no era mala y podría haber resultado de no ser porque al muchacho se le escapaba una ojeada a su persona en contadas ocasiones; duraba unos pocos segundos y luego regresaba a su interlocutor, sonriéndole una gracia que tal vez no hubiera oído.

**02**

Puede que le llevara sólo unos cinco o seis años al rubio, pero en esos cinco o seis años Sirius sabía que podía haber un mar de diferencia en lo que respectaba a experiencia. Y por eso no le sorprendía descubrir que, en la pequeña lucha de egos que habían iniciado, él llevara la delantera. Empezaba a molestarle un poco tanta sonrisita dirigida a otros (algunos que le hacían preguntarse en qué rayos pensaba el rubio), sí, pero no era él el que se quedaba viéndole el culo al otro cuando realizaba sus estiramientos ni se tensaba un tanto cuando llegaba a tomar su asiento en la banca para levantar las pesas.

Y sí, también era verdad que no le gustaba ya tanto que el rubio empezara a hacer de cuenta que no existía de forma más concluyente. Ni tampoco que hubiera días en los que faltara y él no pudiera despegar sus ojos de la entrada esperando verlo, se emocionara tanto cada vez que vislumbraba una cabellera rubia y se desilusionara aun más cuando caía en cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Y, para ser sinceros, estaba comenzando a hartarse de no poder ponerle nombre. En su mente podía ser Octavio, Michael, David o Dylan pero ¿quién era ese muchacho? No le cabía duda de que era nuevo en la ciudad porque nunca antes lo había visto, ni que no era muy amigo del ejercicio porque en realidad pocas veces hacía algo más que coquetear. Le gustaba la soda de lima sobre cualquiera otra bebida, a juzgar porque siempre llevaba una botella consigo y era claro su deleite cuando la bebía.

Y sus ojos grises, como había notado en los días previos a su aproximación, podían ser indeciblemente maliciosos, generosos o fríos, pero siempre atrayentes, cuando se lo proponía. Además siempre había cierto dejo peligroso y posesivo, como si dijera "mírame a mi y sólo a mi". Tal vez sus amantes no permanecieran más de un día pero, durante ese único día, imaginaba que al rubio le gustaba creer que era el centro del universo para ellos, y si no era así, podía sentir que había perdido su tiempo.

Sirius no recordaba haber tenido tales sentimientos, pero imaginaba que algo parecido debía ser a cuando se sentaban uno al lado del otro y no se decían nada a lo largo de la tarde. Ya no era a victoria el sabor que tenía en la boca cuando se daba con un admirador y se disponía a hablar de él cerca del rubio; esa actividad, de hecho, le empezaba a resultar sumamente tediosa. No creía haber conseguido hablar con tantas personas antes de conocer al rubio y le desconcertaba que a éste le diera semejante gusto hacerlo diariamente.

Pero por sobre todo, Sirius estaba ganando en manifestar indiferencia al otro y trataba de convencerse de que eso era lo importante. Lo malo era que entre manifestar y sentir, como entre el nivel de sus experiencias, había una gran diferencia.

**03**

—Sabes que fácilmente puedes preguntarme su nombre, ¿cierto? –inquirió James en el sitio del barman, mientras le alcanzaba una botella de agua a un joven y recogía el billete dejado sobre la pulida madera. Como dueño del gimnasio no debería estar haciendo esa tarea, pero el último había renunciado recientemente y todavía no encontraba un reemplazo—. Se hizo miembro oficial el lunes pasado y lo tengo registrado.

—¿Recién el lunes pasado? —se sorprendió Sirius, que hasta el momento había estado pendiente del espejo detrás de su amigo y del reflejo rubio que mostraba, y ahora lo miró desconcertado—. ¿Después de haber venido tantas veces?

—Antes había venido usando la tarjeta de membresía de un amigo suyo o como invitado de él.

El rubio estaba ahora hablando con un moreno peinado al estilo militar, que a juzgar por sus músculos parecía usar una buena cantidad de esteroides, y por ende, quizá fuera impotente sexual. Mentalmente Sirius se lo imaginó con un miembro del tamaño de un meñique y tomó un sorbo de su botella para intentar sacarse el sabor desagradable dejado al pensar que, aun así, el rubio no hubiera dudado en buscarlo.

—No recuerdo ningún amigo suyo —dijo deseando estar bebiendo cerveza en lugar de simple agua.

—Probablemente no lo viste porque prefiere estar en la piscina —explicó James ajustando sus gafas mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Por supuesto, estaba enterado de la fijación de su amigo con el rubio, y en su opinión, no estaba muy lejos de parecerse a él cuando todavía no se había declarado a Lily, su actual esposa—. ¿Vas a querer que te diga su nombre? Así vas a poder escribir su nombre junto al tuyo en un gran corazoncito.

—Qué dices, capullo —replicó Sirius fingiendo que no le había puesto mucha atención, aunque sí había tenido un vuelco en el pecho. A causa de lo del corazoncito, lo de los nombres lo tenía claro—. Y no, gracias. Prefiero que él mismo me lo diga.

—Como gustes —se encogió de hombros James—. Pero si te interesa saber lo que pienso, eso no va a pasar si sólo te le quedas mirando.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Sirius dejó de fulminar al fortachón con la mirada y la traspasó a su amigo, fulminándolo, porque en realidad nadie le había pedido su opinión y las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado; de ser así hace un buen tiempo el rubio se le habría acercado, pero no había contado con que fuera tan testarudo como él. Al cabo de un momento suspiró con resignación porque eso último no era culpa de James.

Lo cierto era que la competencia le estaba agobiando. Desde que ésta había empezado se había acostado con más hombres de los que se acordaba, y aunque la mayoría hubieran sido excelentes, más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando que se corría en el interior del rubio y no pocas habían sido las erecciones conseguidas en solitario al evocar la imagen de ese chico sudando tenuemente.

Él podría haber sido el primero que ignorara al rubio, y en cambio el rubio era el primero que le fascinaba y lograba intrigarlo a tal magnitud. Aunque lo había visto hablar nunca había escuchado el sonido de su voz y ya no le bastaba con ponerle cualquier entonación sexy que concibiera, deseaba saber cuál era la suya en la realidad.

Además no podía decir que James no tuviera razón; por ahora, con su estúpido juego, no estaba haciendo ningún avance.

—Ha vuelto a la banca —informó James como de soslayo, toqueteando las teclas de la máquina registradora descuidadamente.

Sirius hizo un gesto de encogerse los hombros, bebió un poco más de agua y, exactamente pasados cinco segundos, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar acostumbrado. Ya no había rastros del fortachón en los alrededores y eso ayudó a mejorar un poco su ánimo.

**04**

Tras haber pasado una mañana más amaneciendo con los pantalones hechos un asco, Sirius finalmente decidió que ya estaba harto del juego, y cuando se lo expresó así –tal cual- a James, éste dijo que vale que fueran amigos pero no tenía que contarle cada detalle de su vida y que le asombraba que hubiera resistido tanto. Casi tres meses, enfatizó, y a Sirius también le costó creerlo cuando lo oyó en voz alta.

Ni siquiera una planta le había durado más de dos meses.

—Hay un chico aun más cabezota que tú —dijo James francamente impresionado por el hecho.

No era necesario agregar que eso ya era mucho decir porque ambos lo sabían y se conocían desde la primaria.

—Entonces ¿me ayudas o qué? —preguntó Sirius pasado un rato, ya algo impaciente.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. Sólo dime qué necesitas.

Cuando Sirius se marchó de la casa Potter alegando que iba a cambiarse para ir esa tarde al gimnasio, James puso al tanto a Lily, que había estado alimentando a Harry en la habitación de éste, y ella también se declaró sorprendida al pronunciar un elocuente "vaya".

— Lo sé. El hecho de que alguien le pudiera ganar a Sirius en obstinación es todo un suceso.

—No es eso —respondió ella, meciendo a Harry en sus brazos—. Lo decía porque pensaba que ya se había olvidado del asunto hace semanas. ¿Al menos Sirius sabe cómo se llama?

—No quiere saberlo a menos que él se lo diga.

—¿Y dices que no deja de pensar en él todo el tiempo?

Mientras se follaba a otros, pero James creyó más acertado no añadir eso delante de su hijo y asintió solamente. Para su desconcierto, Lily sonrió dulcemente mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

—¿No crees que es algo romántico?

—Claro… —contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, pensando que igualmente Lily había considerado romántico el corto idilio entre Sirius y Remus –dos amigos de toda la vida que descubrieron la magia de un beso entre ellos-, cuando en realidad se había tratado de mera calentura de adolescentes.

Aunque, se dijo recordando que habían pasado casi tres meses, quizá Lily no estaba tan desencaminada esta vez.

**05**

El plan de Sirius era simple y lo único que debía hacer James era entretenerse lejos del puesto de bebidas a las 6:30 exactamente. No importaba lo que hiciera, sólo debía desaparecerse durante ese tiempo y volver aproximadamente en dos horas.

El gimnasio abría a las 5:30 y veinte minutos más tarde Sirius vio a un hombre rubio pasar por las puertas de vidrio, dejar su mochila en uno de los compartimientos reservados para miembros y dirigirse a ocupar su lugar de siempre. Ese día no pudo evitar pensar que estar tan bueno debía ser ilegal en alguna parte y que lucía algo más apagado que otras veces. Por precaución, no dejó que éste lo viera, y pasados unos tres minutos, se dirigió a los compartimientos cargando la llave maestra que James le había permitido copiar un año atrás y sacó la mochila del rubio, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Buscó en su interior la botella de soda de lima, y al hallarla envuelta en una toalla húmeda para mantenerla fría, la atravesó con una navaja en un punto en que el parecería producto de una abolladura y la guardó rápidamente antes de que el líquido se derramara por el suelo. Dejó todo tal como estaba y se limpió lo pegajoso de la bebida en el baño.

Hecho esto, ocupó la banca para usar pesas al lado del rubio, ignorándolo, mientras veía de reojo a James abandonar su puesto a la hora indicada. Se sintió tan contento que hacer de cuenta que el rubio no existía resultó absurdamente fácil. Sin embargo, aunque notó la mirada insistente de una mujer pelirroja, no le prestó atención pues no podía arriesgarse a echar a perder su plan perdiendo de vista al rubio –disimuladamente, claro-.

En cierto momento, aunque no había hecho prácticamente nada, y por lo tanto no tenía porque hidratarse, el rubio se marchó en busca de su bebida favorita y Sirius siguió sus movimientos con los ojos. Cuando dejó de verlo, se ubicó estratégicamente en medio del puesto de bebidas con naturalidad a esperar. Se entretuvo entonces observando a los otros miembros ir de aquí y allá en el espejo tras la barra, luchando por mantener bajo raya sus nervios, aunque siempre atento al camino a los compartimientos por si el rubio volvía. Luego de un tiempo que consideró exageradamente prolongado para asimilar que su mochila se había estropeado –no había sido para tanto, una ida a la lavandería y se arreglaba-, el rubio apareció en un costado del espejo hasta encontrarse frente a la barra.

El joven miró a un lado y otro, buscando a quien pudiera atenderlo. Una vez seguro de que su voz no trasluciría su ansiedad, Sirius se giró en su sitio para, después de casi tres meses –cuatro si contaba las semanas que lo había visto desde lejos-, finalmente dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Buscas al dueño? —preguntó con voz serena, una ligera sonrisa que parecería amable.

El rubio ni siquiera parpadeó, una muestra de su sobresalto fue la súbita redondez de sus ojos. Sirius no lo reconocería ni siquiera ante James, pero en el ínfimo instante entre que él acababa de hablar y el otro abría la boca para responderle, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Al fin podría oírlo.

—Si el dueño es quien atiende este puesto, sí.

Hablaba en un tono algo arrogante, tal vez propiciado por el disgusto de descubrir el "incidente" ocurrido en su mochila, y arrastraba las palabras de un modo que les daba un énfasis imponente. También tenía cierto acento curioso, sólo que no acertó a discernir de qué.

—Él tuvo que arreglar un inconveniente en los baños —explicó tranquilamente—. Pero si quieres algo yo puedo servirte. Soy el co-dueño de este sitio y me puedo dar el lujo.

—¿El dueño no es un hombre moreno con anteojos que claramente desconoce los peines? —cuestionó el rubio con desconfianza.

"Francés, definitivamente" determinó Sirius sin molestarse por el comentario a su amigo, pues sabía que era imposible mirar a James y no pensar que necesitaba un peluquero con urgencia.

—El mismo —afirmó, parándose para ubicarse al otro lado de la barra y frente al joven—. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Al parecer al otro no le pasó desapercibido el interés que no se molestaba en disimular ahora, porque sonrió con patente donosura, evidentemente satisfecho.

—Una soda de lima, ¿hay alguna?

Claro que había pues Sirius se había asegurado de eso ayer. Asintió solícito y se volteó para sacar la botella requerida del refrigerador. La destapó velozmente con un hábil ademán y la colocó ante el rubio, golpeando la madera mas sin soltar el vidrio.

—Va por la casa si me dices tu nombre —espetó esbozando su mejor y más sutil sonrisa, comedida pero claramente dispuesta a ir más allá de la amabilidad.

**06**

El rubio arqueó una ceja levemente extrañado.

—¿Eres el co-dueño y no sabes el nombre de los miembros?

—¿Me has visto cara de secretario? De las membresías se encarga James o su esposa Lily. Básicamente yo pongo el dinero —gracias a la herencia que su madre no había tenido tiempo de quitarle antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Sin importar lo que dijeran James, Remus o Peter, había sido una buena idea esperar hasta entonces para decirle que no únicamente le gustaban las mujeres y no tenía el menor interés en perpetuar el apellido Black. Reconocía que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso por eso, pero su madre nunca había sido el mejor ejemplo de la honestidad, y en su opinión, bien se lo tenía merecido. Además él era mejor opción que Regulus, que se habría gastado todo en uno de sus incontables vicios.

—Usualmente no me gusta presentarme primero —aclaró el rubio correspondiéndole el gesto cordial—, pero tienes suerte de que las sodas de lima me gusten tanto. Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy. ¿De casualidad tienes algo que ver con Lucius Malfoy, el embajador de Francia? —preguntó vagamente recordando un artículo en el diario que lo mencionaba. Sobre los impuestos bajos, altos o algo así; no solía prestarle mucha atención a esas cosas.

—Es mi padre —explicó Draco elevando la nariz con desafío, como si lo retara a decir algo al respecto.

—Felicidades —contestó Sirius. Supuso de inmediato que Lucius Malfoy no era el embajador más querido en esos momentos, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado –quien mejor que él para saber que la bellota sí puede caer lejos del árbol-, y como para dar fe de ello, ofreció su mano—. Sirius Black.

—Encantado —dijo Draco estrechándosela.

El apretón era firme y confiado; Sirius ni siquiera lo sintió aflojarse cuando tiró de él hacia sí y unió sus labios, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. No esperó a que Draco entendiera la situación –había esperado cuatro meses sólo para hablarle, joder- y con la mano libre lo tomó de la nuca, afirmándole en su posición y percibiendo la caricia de las suaves hebras platinadas en sus dedos. Lamió gustoso sus labios y tanteó adentro hasta que consiguió abrirse paso por sus dientes.

En ese momento la lengua de Draco también reaccionó y eso sintió como la gloria, literalmente se mareó. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente de modo que sus bocas encajaran mejor y los labios no se separaban mientras se probaban mutuamente. Sirius apenas recordaba que debía respirar, y no obstante, en sí era un beso reposado, cargado de sensaciones embriagadoras ante cada nuevo movimiento.

Cuando la exploración finalmente culminó y se separaron, por un corto segundo Sirius creyó que tendría que agarrarse de la barra para no caerse de lo flojas que estaban sus piernas. Su corazón bombeaba como un martillo envuelto en goma dentro de su pecho y aún tenían sus manos estrechadas; ambas estaban sudadas.

—¿Sigues encantado? —inquirió Sirius en voz susurrante y tuvo que echarse a reír porque sin duda era lo más ridículo que había dicho en su vida.

Draco estaba tan cerca que podía oler su colonia. ¿Quién rayos se ponía una colonia para ir al gimnasio? Considerar eso hizo que su risa aumentara. El ambiente dejado tras el beso quedó completamente destrozado, pero el cambio no resultó desagradable ni fuera de lugar. Parecía lo justo, como si acabaran de romper el hielo.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —cuestionó Draco sonriendo a su pesar, algo irritado.

—"¿Sigues encantado?" —repitió Sirius suavizando la carcajada, soltándole finalmente de la cabeza y la mano—. ¿Quién diablos habla así?

—Al menos tienes la decencia de reconocerlo —repuso Draco con complacencia y sonrió más ampliamente—. Por un momento temí que fueras un novio salido de Disney.

Ser comparado con los novios de Disney le quitó las ganas a Sirius de reírse de sí mismo. Carraspeó como para dejar claro ese punto y luego se apartó otro tanto. Pero Draco, sonriendo, se adelantó nuevamente a besarlo: un roce que le supo infinitamente dulce.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado esto —expresó Draco besándolo de nuevo y Sirius sintió todo su ser estremecerse al notar el dejo ronco en su voz.

De inmediato estuvo seguro de que no quería esperar ni un momento más. Aproximó sus labios hacia la pálida oreja, dándose el placer de mordisquearla con suavidad, y le murmuró gravemente:

—Encuéntrame en las saunas dentro de cinco minutos.

**0****7**

Como James no se aparecía en el transcurso de los tres minutos que le concedió, Sirius utilizó su llave maestra para cerrar las puertas del refrigerador y la máquina registradora; de esa manera se ahorraba un buen regaño de Lily cuando lo oyera de su marido. Luego fue a una sala especial, sólo para personal, y pidió al encargado Filch que dejara el sauna número cinco fuera de funcionamiento. Por más que fuera excitante la idea de follar en medio del vapor, se arriesgaba a desmayarse si permanecía mucho tiempo y él no deseaba ninguna interrupción.

Cuando trotó ágil hacia el lugar de encuentro, no sólo las palpitaciones de su pecho se le hacían demasiado fuertes y fue una auténtica tortura aguantarse el siquiera no poder soltarse los pantalones en público –ya lo habían denunciado por eso cuando tenía 18 años y no pensaba repetir la experiencia-. Draco estaba apoyado en una pared, vistiendo su impecable musculosa gris y sus pantaloncillos negros, luciendo devastadoramente indiferente al mundo que no consideraba ni digno de limpiar sus zapatillas. Esos ojos grises, calculadores, fríos y hasta crueles se iluminaron al verlo llegar y esos brazos pálidos, tersos, esbeltos pero fuertes, se abrazaron a su cuello para llevarlo a realizar otro beso mareante.

Esta vez no había nada de tranquilo o comedido, en sus movimientos era patente su lujuria, el deseo de hacerse con el cuerpo del otro. Tambaleándose, recibiendo y dando incitadores mordiscos, Sirius los condujo a ambas hacia la puerta en blanco con el número cinco sobre el marco. Aunque el calor no podía aumentar ahí adentro, el ambiente vaporoso los caldeó instantáneamente, llevándolos a apresurarse lo más posible en desnudarse.

Mientras Sirius se quitaba sus pantalones blancos, vio como en una visión empañada la figura de Draco Malfoy tal y como fue traído al mundo, con todos sus músculos brillantes de sudor y las mejillas coloradas, el pelo hecho un sensual revoltijo sobre la cabeza; todo lo cual fue suficiente para eliminar cualquier rastro de cordura que hubiera podido abrigar. Se arrancó sus últimas prendas de vestir casi con furia y arremetió contra esa figura blanquecina, besándola, mordiéndola, generando no sabía cómo sonidos roncos y quedos que hacían mella en su propia excitación.

Su miembro endurecido, de algún modo confuso, entrechocó con el perteneciente a Draco y de su garganta manaron gemidos irreconocibles. Todo estaba envuelto por un vapor perseverante y era difícil determinar cualquier cosa guiándose por los ojos, así que contaba con sus dedos, su nariz, su boca y sus oídos para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Draco luchó. No quería ser totalmente sumiso y sus besos se notaban cada cual más demandante, más posesivo. Y Sirius, aunque no le veía nada de malo a la idea, también presentó lucha, sólo para ver hasta cuánto podría durar el enfrentamiento. Él había perdido en la batalla de egos, pero quizá, si tenía suerte, podría…

No, olvídenlo, se estaba a punto de correr y Draco ya lo tenía acorralado contra una pared, robándole el aliento impunemente como si quisiera ahogarlo a besos. Si tenía unas manos y unos dedos así recorriéndolo hasta puntos más allá del pudor con tanta habilidad, se habría muerto con una sonrisa. Su pie se hallaba apoyado en uno de los bancos, dejándole que Draco forzara más fácilmente su culo con tres dedos.

El contacto frecuente con su miembro erecto en su muslo, sumada a la aplicación de una boca juguetona sobre su cuello, le estaban haciendo desear tenerlo ya en su interior. O que sucediera cualquier cosa que haría más digna la salvaje culminación que tanto ansiaba.

El problema era que a Draco le gustaba hacerse del rogar y enfurecer. Lo llevaba al límite otorgándole bruscos tirones en su entrepierna, caricias sugestivas en los muslos y esos dedos gráciles de pianista jugaban tentadoramente alrededor de su entrada, a veces metiéndose en medio, para luego apartarse manteniendo la conexión con sus bocas mientras sus lenguas jugaban al escondite en el refugio de la otra. Su escasa conciencia oscilaba entre la expectativa y la cólera.

—Eres un condenado hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías? —siseó plenamente molesto cuando se repitió el irritante proceso: el jalón de su miembro, que lo empujaba a soltar profundos jadeos, los toqueteos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y el beso devastador.

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres —replicó Draco todo inocente, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa que, sumada a los cabellos pegados a su rostro, el sonrojo posado en sus mejillas y básicamente el ambiente subido de temperatura, lo hacían parecer una aparición.

Sin embargo al parecer ya no le entretenía tentarlo, porque de inmediato Sirius se encontró de pecho contra la pared y esbozó una mueca cuando advirtió que Draco estaba entrando en él. No era más grande que el constructor con el que se había visto ayer, aunque sí más de lo que había esperado, de manera que pronto se vieron completamente acoplados. Draco estaba jadeando a sus espaldas, permitiéndole acostumbrarse, mientras él tomaba posesión de su pene para obsequiarse unos suaves apretones que lo ayudarían a concentrarse en su placer. Cuando ya se pensó preparado, ondeó sus caderas contra el rubio para indicárselo y éste, sosteniéndose de sus caderas, comenzó con un lento vaivén como buscar su ritmo, y al hallarlo, la ferocidad de sus movimientos arrancó gemidos de ansiedad en Sirius, llevándolo a arquearse y elevar la pierna sobre su anterior base para sentirlo más profundo.

Draco daba con precisión, demostrando lo bien que había aprovechado sus anteriores experiencias, y le encantaba incluso escucharlo pronunciar sus roncos gemidos a cada embestida. No sabía por qué siempre se lo había imaginado más tenue en ese aspecto, quizá más relajado o siendo parte de esos hombres que jamás manifiestan gran cosa aun mientras se corren, pero no importaba porque tal cual lo recibía era perfecto. Parecía una bestia desbocada pero sagaz que sabía manejar a su acompañante a su antojo; como pocas veces en su vida a Sirius no le importó en lo absoluto saberse controlado por otro, al menos no para disfrutar tan gratamente al punto que no creía que podría contener más que un suspiro en su pecho. La masturbación pronto fue olvidada y en ese momento sólo interesaba el escozor en sus nalgas y el constante choque entre sus carnes. Inconcientemente comenzó a retorcerse un pezón de puro placer.

Al sentir al cabo de unos momentos que todo el mundo se desharía ante sus ojos, Sirius tensó todo su cuerpo mientras percibía sus últimos vestigios de energía deslizarse por sus piernas lentamente, en forma de cálida esencia. Por la forma frenética con la que embestía dedujo que Draco también estaba acabando y por lo tanto estrechó su miembro emblandecido en su mano para imitar sus movimientos bruscos, expulsando cada vez más frecuentes secreciones hasta que finalmente no tuvo nada y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared porque estaba agotado. Se agitó por una última estocada del rubio y luego sintió como éste deshacía su abrazo, jadeando.

De repente, desconcertado, lo oyó reír suavemente.

—Gané.

Sirius, sonriendo para sus adentros, asumió la derrota.

* * *

_¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios?  
_


End file.
